


It's every little thing that I fall in love with you a little more each day.

by VihSterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Feels, Fluff, Fluffy, Insecure Derek Hale, M/M, Obvious Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VihSterek/pseuds/VihSterek
Summary: Stiles, very observant as he is, always noticed how Derek's face closed when a stranger commented on his appearance. He's sick of seeing Derek like that and tonight he's going to take action on it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	It's every little thing that I fall in love with you a little more each day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you like it and I'm sorry for the mistakes you will probably find (English is not my native language and I am not fluent).

“Hi pretty.”

People would think Derek was already used to it, being approached by a stranger because of his physical attributes, but he wasn't. All people can see is your body and nothing else, really? Despite his good looks Derek is very insecure, after Kate and the fire he was unable to get involved with anyone else, he is afraid that after sex his partner will leave him. After all, he is nothing more than a pretty face. 

Stiles, very observant as he is, always noticed how Derek's face closed when a stranger commented on his appearance. He's sick of seeing Derek like that and tonight he's going to take action on it. After a few rounds of dancing and drinking at Jungle (Scott insisted that the pack meet there, apparently he is very fond of getting drink from club goers) Stiles sees Derek leaving and follows him, the older man was walking down the road.

“Hey Sourwolf! Do you want a ride?”  
“Stiles…”  
“Come on, stop being so sour and come up here.”

Amazingly Derek did go up without any objection and they followed the path to Derek's loft in comfortable silence. As soon as they parked Stiles rested his hand on Derek's arm before they could open the door of the jeep and get out.

“You should know that it's not just a pretty face in a muscular body, Sourwolf.”

Derek was already opening his mouth to reply to Stiles' comment, but he wasn't going to let that happen.

“Don't even start! Seriously, Der, you think nobody sees when the betas fall asleep on your sofa after a movie night in the pack, so there you go, cover them all, you think no one notices when you hide in a corner and spend hours reading a book stupid with an even more stupid and cute smile. You think no one sees when you help those old ladies with their shopping at the market. OLD LADIES, DEREK!!! Or when you try to pull Mrs Smith's cat-shaped demon, even if it always scratches you. OLD LADIES AND CATS!!!”

At that moment Stiles had his hands pulling the strands of his hair in a mixture of exasperation, incredulity and affection.

“Derek, I could spend hours on every little thing you think nobody sees, but I do! And that is why I say: You Derek Hale, is the most beautiful person I have ever met, and I am not speaking aesthetically!”

Stiles stopped, took a breath and then continued.

“Sourwolf, and it's every little thing that I fall in love with you a little more each day.”

Stiles ends his speech with a brief kiss on Derek's cheek, which we can say was very shocked.

“Good night Sourwolf.” Stiles waits for Derek to come down and leaves.

Derek, in turn, turns and starts walking to the loft, a smile breaking on his lips. Don't be silly thinking that there all of Derek's insecurities are gone, not really. However, it was there that they slowly started to leave him.

“Good night Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Wattpad, search for "VihSterek".


End file.
